


Shuka is Jealous

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka is jealous because Anju keeps saying Kinchan is cute. And she doesn’t quite understand her feelings of jealousy until Anju confronts her.
Relationships: Inami Anju/Saitou Shuka, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41





	Shuka is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> **Yes, I can anshk~ ^w^**
> 
> **May you enjoy~**

During Aqours’ niconama, Anju admits to liking Kinchan’s face a lot. Going into full on fangirl mode with how she keeps saying “Kinchan is cute. Her face shape is just the most perfect. Ah~”

Shuka watches the girl she admires gush and she felt two things – one, more admiration for Anju being honest and straightforward and cute. Two, an unfamiliar twinge in her stomach.

_Mm...Anju..._

* * *

During CYaRon’s fan meeting, a fan letter asks Anju, Shuka and AiAi to choose who they find cutest among the members. And to avoid embarrassing praises or an awkwardness from not choosing each other, they made it that they had to choose from the members not present.

And of course, Anju picks Kinchan.

“Her face…nose, mouth, cheek, smile. Mmm! It’s so good. Kinchan is cute!” Anju sing high praises again.

Shuka looks from the side, smiling for the camera is sure to be on her but inside, she’s pouting even though she expected this answer.

_Would Anju have chosen me if I was in the options..?_

_…_

_Nah, she probably wouldn’t. Especially not in front of everyone if she did want to…_

Again, Shuka felt that twinge in her stomach and heart.

_Why do I feel weird seeing Anju talk about how much she likes Kinchan?_

* * *

And even during a sleepover CYaRon! has together, they decided to try having a really girly talk – love talk.

AiAi laughs embarrassed at the idea. “S-S-So…who should start on having someone they like?”

Shuka couldn’t pass up the chance to mimic AiAi. “S-S-So-”

Anju laughs at Shuka’s silliness while AiAi goes “Hey!”

Shuka laughs as she makes eye contact with Anju.

_Anju’s laugh is cute._

“Shuka goes first.” Anju announced.

Shuka's eyes goes as wide as saucers. "Eh?? Why? Shouldn't the oldest go first?"

AiAi laughs, claps and points at Shuka. "That's what you get for always bullying and copying the oldest."

Shuka pouts, pulling the pillow up over her chest, hugging it. "Mm..."

_"Do I have someone I like?" Of course I do..._

Shuka's eyes can't help but look over to Anju before she looks away; conscious about not wanting to make her subconscious feelings of love obvious.

"I do..." Shuka begins; her voice soft unlike her usual peppy one which captures her group mates attention, silence befalling the room.

_They all think I'm going to say......_

Shuka presses her lips together, seemingly nervous, but in truth, she was hiding a playful grin. Taking a deep breath, Shuka goes _"Chika-chan."_

Anju and AiAi blinks.

 _"I really like Chika-chan."_ Shuka continues in Watanabe You's voice.

Anju throws her pillow at Shuka while AiAi makes loud jeering noises mixed with laughter.

"Chika doesn't count!" AiAi counters while laughing.

Shuka's body shakes with laughter too but when her eyes lock with Anju's; Shuka felt like Anju could tell - loving Chika isn't a lie. Loving Chika was her indirect way of admitting how much she loves Anju.

_Ah...This is embarrassing..._

Shuka bounces into action, throwing pillows back at Anju and AiAi. "Your turn. Your turn. C'mon~"

After a laugh-filled pillow fight, Anju gets back into the conversation about love, eyes never leaving Shuka's, "If I had to say...my crush would probably be Kinchan..."

_Again Kinchan..._

Shuka's smile falls without her knowing. Anju doesn't look away.

"She has such a cute face after all."

_She does... Guess I can't beat someone has cute and pretty and tall as Kinchan..._

AiAi was saying something to which Anju laughs and shakes her hand in denial, Shuka didn't catch any of that. She felt that churning in her stomach again; telling her something isn't right. But she doesn't quite understand her feelings so she tries her best to push it down and fall asleep.

* * *

_Kinchan , Kinchan…It’s always Kinchan! Why do you gotta look so good, Kinchan?_

Shuka glares softly at Anju and when Anju turns to look at her, she was quick to look away; trying and failing to hide her pout.

_Not that it’s a bad thing…I think Kinchan looks good too._

Anju started walking towards Shuka and the shorter girl quickly exits the room like she has somewhere to go.

_Kinchan is cute but sometimes I’d want to be called cute too, Anju!!_

Shuka sighs inside the dance studio she escaped too. “Why am I running away..?”

The door opens and Shuka jumps; surprised someone came in right after she spoke aloud her thoughts and extra surprised to see that it was the girl she was running from.

“A-Anju…What are you doing here so early-”

Anju strides across the space and takes Shuka’s hand in hers. “Shuka.”

“W-What?”

_Why is Anju looking so serious and holding my hand??_

“Tell me why…why you’re avoiding me.” Anju’s eyebrows furrowed and Shuka couldn’t help but stare.

_Anju has really nice eyebrows- Ah what am I thinking of in this situation?! Saitou, Anju got you cornered!_

“I’m not?” Shuka tries to play coy.

Anju huffs out her nose before she leans close, closer and closer till their foreheads touched. “Shuka…” The taller girl murmurs.

Shuka’s heart skips a beat as she inhales from her nose and gulps her nerves down as much as she could.

_Why does Anju have to be so charming? And why do I have to be so in love with her,,,_

Shuka couldn’t beat Anju. She already admired Anju as an actress and when you throw love into the mix? Shuka knew she had no chance to say no and keep up a front.

Shuka looks to the side. “It- It’s because of Kinchan…”

“Kinchan?” Anju’s tone clear that she did not have an inkling as to how Kinchan came into play for Shuka avoiding her.

Shuka pouts. “You keep going on and on about how cute Kinchan is.”

Anju opens her mouth but Shuka hurries to continue.

“I think she’s cute too. But! It makes me feel weird here –” Shuka puts her hand over heart and pulls Anju’s hand holding hers to her tummy. “And here…And…I get jealous.”

That was the moment when Shuka realized.

_I’m jealous…I’m jealous?! Oh gosh…How did I not realize that..?_

“Shuka…” Anju squeezes Shuka’s hand.

“So…I was trying to not be so pouty by not looking at you.” Shuka explains with a soft sigh.

_To think I was that in love with Anju..!_

Anju smiles as she takes a step towards Shuka who had to take a step back too, her back against the wall now. “You’re cute.”

“Eh?! I…I already know that-”

“I think you’re cute.” Anju states again, observing the way Shuka’s cheeks turn redder.

_She’s so unfiar…_

“What level of cuteness..?” Shuka asks in a whiney voice.

Anju grins and whispers back. “I love Shuka kind of cute.”

Shuka’s eyes widened, heart did a million skips and stomach flipped. Anju’s grin was way too charming for Shuka at this moment.

“Shuka is my privilege kind of cute.” Anju adds.

Shuka pushes her head on Anju’s shoulder to hide the impossible to cover blush. Anju’s shoulder vibrates in a chuckle.

“You’re cute when jealous too.” Anju holds Shuka in a one hand embrace, ikemen without trying. Making Shuka fall further in love without knowing.

“Will you ever say that during lives?” Shuka ponders aloud.

Anju shakes her head. “I already did.”

“Stingy.”

“Cute.”

Shuka whines into Anju’s shoulder; she likes it that Anju calls her cute a lot when they are alone.

**Author's Note:**

> **Shuka is jealous. And what she does? XD She tries to play it coy but fails cos she’s too cute. She tries to be pouty and avoid Anju but fails cos she’s too cute!**
> 
> **Anju notices you Shuka. She can’t help but look at you even if she finds Kinchan super cute! XD**
> 
> **Ahh~ I love writing for them~ :”D**
> 
> **Now! Leave me a comment if you like~ ^w^ ehehe~**
> 
> **See you next story~ ^w^7 Yousoroooo~**


End file.
